Random Kaguya x Mokou Thing
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: I found this in my archive. It contains futa. You have been warned. M for general PenguinAzuMarine-ness...


**Hey, I don't really know what's up with the font sizes, I just found this story from Google Docs in my Evernote, and was like: hey! A story! Let's publish it! Yaay!**

Kaguya had the best plan ever. She asked Eirin to make a poison, so that she could poison Mokou, winning against her! Of course the rabbits gathered ingredients. Kaguya walked peacefully over to Mokou's home, humming a familiar song. She reached the door and was about to knock and invite Mokou to tea, when she saw a note tacked to the door. On the envelope, in messy handwriting, was _Kaguya_.

' _Kaguya,_

 _Uuum, this is kind of hard to explain. But we've been fighting for all eternity, right? But I don't want to fight you anymore. I don't like arguing, or hurting you. I know this probably is making me sound insane, but, I think I love you. Yeah, I love you. So, Y'know, if you find this letter, and it's morning, I'm out on a walk clearing my head. I don't have anything better to do anyway, ha. You probably can't even stand me now, you probably hate me. But I want you to know that if you need anyone, I'm there. Forever. So yeah, you know who it's from, cause it's, Y'know, on my house's door and all, ha.'_

Kaguya grabbed her mouth with one hand and clenched the letter in the other. She half-smiled half-frowned. She didn't know what to think. If they were going to be alive for the rest of eternity, why not make out for some of the time? She flushed. What was she thinking? She wouldn't make out with Mokou. Or would she? She didn't know. Maybe, Kaguya thought, maybe she could try it out.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Kaguya?" She turned and saw Mokou, standing on the wooden steps. "What are you doing he-" Mokou saw the letter in Kaguya's hands.

"Is this a prank?" Kaguya asked.

"... Yeah, that's it... it's a prank..." Mokou looked away, sounding more hurt than she probably wanted to. She stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets and hunched her shoulders.

"Oh... Mokou." Kaguya said. "I'm... I'm sorry. It's not a prank is it?" Her face softened.

"No! It's not!" Mokou cried, her face red. "It's not a prank!" She raised her hands, trying not to light her pants on fire; her hands were ablaze, she couldn't control it for some reason. "I really do love you Kaguya!"

"I would hug you right now, but..." Kaguya looked to Mokou's burning hands.

"R-really?" Mokou put her hands down, the flames slowly ceasing. "You do too?"

"Yup." Kaguya said, sliding over to Mokou and wrapping her arms around Mokou's skinny frame. Mokou sighed, relaxing into the embrace. "I came to invite you to tea. Do you want to come?" Kaguya smiled. She had forgotten about one thing. The poison.

"Yeah," Mokou said quietly.

Kaguya grabbed Mokou's hand. "We can't tell anyone about this!" She chirped.

Eirin passed them the tea personally, and Mokou hurriedly drank hers down. Kaguya only sipped at hers. When they finished, they went walking in the forest, talking and laughing with each other.

"O-Oi..." Mokou said. She felt something in her stomach, going down to her crotch. "E-Eeh!?" Something bulged in her pants. Kaguya had gone a bit ahead, kneeling in the flowers. Mokou quickly put her hand in her pants, feeling both private parts. Wait. Hold up. Both? She now apparently had a dick and a pussy. She put both of her hands back in her pockets. "Kaguya!? Did Eirin put something in the tea?"

Kaguya looked back at her. "No, I don't think s-" Her face turned to stone. "Probably poison. She thinks we still hate each other." She sighed. "Why, something hap-" She saw the bulge in Mokou's pants and turned beet red.

"Yep." Mokou rubbed the back of her head.

"You-" Kaguya started, but she was pushed against a tree by Mokou.

"I feel weird. Kaguya, I can't stop myself..." Mokou said, her erection now grinding into her girlfriend.

Before Kaguya could say anything, Mokou kissed her. Kaguya had never tasted anything so hot. Mokou's kiss was like having a flame in her mouth. But it didn't burn her. Kaguya grabbed Mokou's tongue with her lips and pulled it into her mouth. The two struggled for dominance in the kiss, but Mokou easily won, grasping Kaguya's hands in hers. The two gasped for air in between kisses.

"I... need you... now." Mokou said lustily.

Kaguya again couldn't respond, but it's not like it mattered to her, she really kind of wanted Mokou to have her wicked way with her. Wait what? No more denying. She pushed Mokou so that she was the one against the tree and slid Mokou's suspenders down, then taking her shirt off.

"You should wear a bra you know..." Kaguya said.

Mokou just sighed and closed her eyes. Kaguya pulled down Mokou's trousers, revealing the unnatural erection and wetness. She slid one finger on the slit, eliciting a moan from Mokou. Kaguya ran her tongue up the base of the member. After a second taunt, she licked the tip of it. Mokou cried out in surprised pleasure. Her hands, that had rested on Kaguya's head, pushed her, making her member completely covered in Kaguya's mouth. Mokou groaned as Kaguya sucked and licked around the shaft. Mokou's cries grew higher and more regular.

"Kaguyaaaa! Something's coming! I can feel something!" Mokou yelled.

Mokou thrusted into Kaguya's mouth. She thrusted once slowly, holding Kaguya's head while she came. Kaguya noticed how a sweet taste, like if she had came and licked her fingers. Mokou's was hot and it almost burned her tongue, there was a lot of it too. It wouldn't make her pregnant, because Mokou had no testicles, so Kaguya swallowed everything she could. She smiled and licked her lips, looking up at Mokou's tired face.

"That's pretty weird." Mokou huffed. Mokou gripped the tree bark.

"What now?" Kaguya asked.

"Hmm... This." Mokou pushed Kaguya to the ground, stripping her, first of her top.

Mokou ran her hands down and up Kaguya's sides, licking and nibbling Kaguya's neck. Kaguya cried out at the hot feeling of her girlfriend's tongue on her neck.

"We should go uuuah...somewhere else!" Kaguya moaned.

"We have a lot to do when we get back, don't we..." Mokou said, picking her up.

"Yeah... Let's go, to my place..." Kaguya said.

Mokou lined her self up with Kaguya's entrance. "Ready?" She said.

Kaguya nodded, she gripped Mokou's shoulders. "Wait... That's my a-suuaaah!?" Mokou hilted herself slowly in Kaguya's ass.

"Your ass is so tight!" Mokou groaned and started thrusting a little bit faster.

"Be gentle! And of course it is, it's my ass!" Kaguya cried.

"Ahh!... Aah!... Ah!... Aaah!" Mokou brought one of Kaguya's legs over her hip, deepening her thrusts. Her cries were strained and dry.

Mokou leaned down and kissed down Kaguya's neck, reassurance flowing through Kaguya from the touch. She relaxed as Mokou's hands glided down her sides. Mokou put her hands on top of Kaguya's, resting her whole body on hers, like a shell. She thrusted quickly and roughly.

"Mmmm!...Aahahaaaaaa!" Mokou paused, thrusting slowly and gently. "I wanna come on you!" Mokou yelled. She turned Kaguya over, exiting. She put her member above Kaguya, rubbing it vigorously, cringing. "Fuck yeah!" Mokou yelled as she shot a spurt of release, then another. She spurted for another thirty seconds, hot, liquid-fire like fluid covered Kaguya's chest.

"Wow." Kaguya huffed.

Mokou fell to her side, her eyes slowly closing. They both lay there, sighing.

"Kaguya! I heard Mokou in her-!" Eirin burst into the room, quickly going speechless. "At least clean up, and Tewi must've mixed up the ingredients." She slid the door shut, sighing.

EMBARRASSMENT!


End file.
